The present invention relates to image sensors and, more particularly, to image sensors that are used to produce high-dynamic-range images.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with a single image sensor and a single corresponding lens. Some electronic devices use arrays of image sensors and corresponding lenses to gather image data. In certain applications, such as when acquiring still or video images of a scene with a large range of light intensities, it may be desirable to capture high-dynamic-range images. In high-dynamic-range images, highlight and shadow detail can be retained that would otherwise be lost in a conventional image.
It would be desirable to be able to capture high-dynamic-range images with electronic devices containing image sensors.